Symbiote Ooo
by mah29732
Summary: The Lich King has a sinister plan of returning to Ooo, yet an unsuspecting power the Lich has is to go to another universe namely to acquire a clone of the Red Skull and steal the sealed up symbiotes to cause chaos in Ooo.
1. The Voice Inside the Red Skull

Symbiote Ooo

Chapter 1: The Voice Inside the Red Skull

A clone of the Red Skull sits within a tube, hoping one day to be released be found and released by his fellow loyalists in HYDRA. However "something" prematurely would release him being an entity from another universe. That entity happened to be the Lich King from the Land of Ooo.

"Wake" said a voice unfamiliar to the Red Skull.

"Who said that, I am the only one who is supposed to do such things!" declared the Red Skull.

The Red Skull bursts out of the tube not knowing who woke him from his sleep.

"Show yourself!" roared the Red Skull who was unhappy.

"I see pure darkness in you" said the strange voice, "darkness similar like mine. But I have a task for you."

"Task for me, no one gives the Red Skull tasks but the Red Skull!" roared the Red Skull.

"I need you to go to SHIELD and steal those symbiotes, everyone needs their own army" said the strange voice.

The Red Skull ended up disgusing himself as a civilian heading toward the SHIELD helicarrier that housed the symbiotes. The symbiotes that were locked away were Carnage, Scream, Hybrid, Phage, Lasher, Agony and Riot. The Red Skull was still curious to why the symbiotes were going to be acquired for what reasons. He had carefully passed security on the helicarrier, not even Hank Pym's own security measures could withstand the Red Skull's infiltration of the helicarrier.

"I don't know who or what you are, but what you want well I'd have wanted to use those symbiotes myself!" cried the Red Skull.

"Well, where I need them the most in my home reality is the best place to start" continued the strange voice, "now just steal those symbiotes away."

As the Red Skull found where each symbiote resided, he had carefully placed each one in a container. It wasn't until a security guard noticed what he was doing.

"Hey, where do you think you're taking them?" asked the security guard.

The Red Skull promptly knocked out the guard and rushed out in a hurry. He then headed for a spacecraft that was on the helicarrier.

"Glad they gave us a ride" laughed the strange voice.

The Red Skull then started the spaceship's engines and started off.

"Intruder!" cried one of the soldiers as he spotted the other soldier unconscous and the symbiotes missing from their cells.

Yet it was too late, the Red Skull ended up taking off with the symbiotes in his clutches, the strange voice was then giving the Red Skull the coordinates of a wormhole to head to. For a certain Nick Fury, he couldn't believe why anyone would want to steal those symbiotes as he had called a meeting of Flash Thompson, Captain America and Spiderman.

"Why would anyone want to steal these symbiotes and just head off like that?" asked Spiderman.

"I know what you mean, we tracked down the coordinates to apparently some wormhole the intruder was fleeing" continued Nick Fury.

"You want us to go find out whoever was responsible for it?" asked Captain America.

"Yes, the other odd thing is we have some SHIELD infiltrators in HYDRA who have stated a Red Skull clone is also missing" continued Nick Fury.

"Wait a second, why would a Red Skull clone want to steal symbiotes and not use them on Earth?" asked Spiderman, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Tell me about it" added Flash.

"We have hired Star-Lord and his crew along with Anti-Venom to guide you to find the symbiotes" continued Nick Fury.

"Shouldn't be that hard, just give us a few flamethrowers and sonic sound weapons and it'd be done" continued Spiderman.

"Not that simple if the symbiotes are going to another universe" continued Nick Fury.

A few seconds later, Star-Lord's ship had arrived on the scene with his crew.

"So, we're bringing Captain America along this time" laughed Star-Lord.

"I am Groot" said Groot.

"How should I know why a Red Skull clone would know what to do with those symbiotes" said Rocket to Groot.

"I am Groot" continued Groot.

"Yea, that does sound strange of the Red Skull, I wonder if he's controlled by a ghost" continued Rocket.

"I am Groot" added Groot.

"Groot is a smart being" said Drax as he nodded.

"So I am guessing you guys were briefed by Nick Fury before you arrived" continued Spiderman.

"You got that right" added Rocket.

"The only thing is where did this entity come from?" asked Gamora.

The scene then switches to the other universe of the Land of Ooo, where the Red Skull is just about to exit from the wormhole.


	2. Crash Landing

Chapter 2: Crash Landing

The Red Skull clone had indeed escaped from his universe through the wormhole that the strange voice had instructed him to go through. As he zoomed through with the spaceship, he ended up crashing on an icy moutain.

"Uh, where am I?" asked the Red Skull as he got up.

"You are in Ooo, my world, or what was my world" continued the voice inside his head, "your first task is to get Carnage, he's the symbiote that Spiderman and Venom both fought in the past."

The Red Skull grabbed the container that held Carnage within it.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Red Skull.

"There is a known man who rules this plane of Ooo known as the Ice King, I want Carnage to take control over him" continued the strange voice.

The Red Skull had no choice but to obey the strange voice inside his head, as he headed toward the ice palace, he could hear some horrible drumming.

"What on Earth is that noise?!" cried the Red Skull.

"He needs more practice" laughed the strange voice referring to the Ice King's drumming.

For the Ice King, he was unaware of the Red Skull's presence, let alone the sinister plot that was unfolding, his pet penguin Gunter couldn't bear hearing the drums as she was wearing earmuffs to cover the horrible sound.

"Wha" said Gunter.

"What do you mean I need more practice?" asked the Ice King.

"Wha" continued Gunter.

"Take lessons from Marceline?" asked the Ice King.

"Wha" replied Gunter.

As the Ice King was prepared for his usual nap, the Ice King sat in his throne and prepared to take it, for the Red Skull, he had snuck around and opened up the container, there Carnage found his way toward the Ice King and began to posess him. Carnage also created a mini-version of himself within the Ice King to take over his own heart being widely known as Ricardio.

"Excellent" laughed the voice inside the Red Skull's head, "Carnage has taken the bait, now I want you to go and obtain the container that contains the symbiote known as Agony and bring it over to the Candy Kingdom."

The Red Skull was indeed making his trek, for Spiderman and the others, they were prepared to head off to the coordinates where the Red Skull was last spotted.

"This is horrible that the Red Skull clone would dare take the symbiotes" continued Captain America.

"This is why you guys need me to guide you through that wormhole to that other universe" continued Star-Lord.

"Who knows what we'll find in that odd universe" added Gamora.

"I am Groot" said Groot.

"Groot hopes that universe isn't too weird" said Rocket.

"I agree, a universe that's not like ours, we can loose our mental capabilities" added Drax.

"Don't you worry" said Nick Fury, "I have instructed both Professor Xavier and Dr. Strange to communicate with you all telepathetically to keep your sanity straight."

"We're going to have to pick up Toxin" said Flash Thompson, "before we head off, he's going to enjoy hunting down the other bad symbiotes."

"Yea, we'll do that too" added Star-Lord.

As Star-Lord and the others were getting prepared, for the Red Skull, another symbiote was going to posess another body, this time Princess Bubblegum, the Red Skull was able to disguise himself as the locals.

"I am very intrigued how you were able to disguise yourself so quickly" said the voice inside the Red Skull's head.

"Years of practice of infiltration" continued the Red Skull.

"Very intriguing, you may continue to find the whereabouts of Princess Bubblegum" continued the strange voice.

The Red Skull was disguised as a large candy cane which was rather humiliating for him, his red face could still be seen, yet he had created the perfect shape of a candy cane disguise. He snuck around the castle and noticed Princess Bubblegum was asleep.

"Good, she's asleep, time to release Agony" continued the strange voice.

The Red Skull ended up releasing Agony, it ended up looking toward Princess Bubblegum and began to occupy her body.

"Very good, take the other symbiotes and burn your wreckage" continued the strange voice.

"Will do" replied the Red Skull who wondered off.

For poor Gunter back at the Ice Kingdom, she was frighten by Carnage as he woke up from his nap.

"Ah yes!" laughed Carnage, "A new host to control!"

"Wha!" cried Gunter.

"Yes, I am your new master!" laughed Carnage.

"Don't forget about me!" cried Mini-Carnage who was inside Carnage as he had taken over Ricardio.

"Oh, I almost forgot" laughed Carnage as he opened up his chest.

"Wha!" cried Gunter.

"It's normal for us symbiotes you fool!" laughed Carnage.

Gunter raced off quite afraid to what just happened, yet she would not be the only one frighten of the symbiotes in Ooo.


	3. SHIELD Arrives

Chapter 3: SHIELD Arrives

For Star-Lord, he was heading toward the coordinates where the Red Skull clone was last scene. Star-Lord had made a small pit stop to pick up Toxin on the way before jumping into space.

"There it be" said Star-Lord.

"Duh, we all know what strange things may lie on the other end don't we?" asked Rocket.

"I am Groot" replied Groot.

"How does he know everything?" asked Toxin to Flash.

"Beats me" replied Flash, "guess he's part of nature being a talking tree or something like that."

"By the way, thanks for picking me up there" added Toxin.

"Always glad to have one more player on the team" added Spiderman.

"I am hoping we're not too late" continued Captain America.

As Star-Lord's ship enters the wormhole, everyone ends up holding onto something as they make a fast exit to the other side which seemed like to be an Earth that was very oddly shaped.

"I am Groot" said Groot.

"See, Groot was right, we did travel to another weird universe" added Rocket, "that's weirder than our own."

"Intriguing landscape" said Drax as he looked out of the window.

"It must be so cold outside" said Gamora.

"Well at least it's not a firery landscape" said Anti-Venom.

Star-Lord ended up noticing something on the radar screen that looked like a stolen SHIELD ship that had crashed landed.

"I think I know where our Red Skull friend might be" said Star-Lord.

As Star-Lord landed his ship, Captain America was the first one to get out hoping to squash the Red Skull clone himself. He raced toward the crash landed ship and opened up the hatch to see no one inside.

"Hmm, it seems like our foe is gone" said Captain America, "but where?"

"Wha!" cried a strange noise that really belonged to Gunter.

"Is that what I think it is, it's a penguin!" said Rocket.

"I am Groot" said Groot.

"You're right, we should try to let you communicate with the penguin" said Rocket.

Gunter thought she was out of trouble until she ran into those from SHIELD, especially she was frighten by Anti-Venom how large he was along with Toxin thinking he was a monster.

"Wha!" cried Gunter.

"I am Groot" said Groot as he was trying to calm her down.

"Wha? Wha, wha?" asked Gunter.

"I am Groot" said Groot, "I am Groot."

Groot then turns toward Rocket with what he has learned.

"I am Groot" said Groot to Rocket.

"Groot states the penguin's name is Gunter, she thought Toxin and Anti-Venom were the same monsters that the Ice King had turned into" continued Rocket.

"He got all that from just the wha, wha from the penguin?" asked Toxin as he whispered to Drax.

"Yes, Groot is very smart" added Drax.

Gunter finally had found some help as she was determine to get any help and not just simply to wait for Finn and Jake. For Finn and Jake, they were prepared to visit Princess Bubblegum, not realizing that Agony had posessed her. For the Red Skull clone, he was prepared to release Lasher as he stumbled upon the grave of the Legendary Billy.

"Ah yes, the preious vessel I had occupied" continued the voice.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Red Skull.

"I attempted to make a comeback with Ooo's hero Billy, yet failed due to Finn and Jake stopping me" continued the voice.

"I need to learn more about who you were" continued the Red Skull.

"Just release Lasher for me, I think Sweat P, my other former vessel is nearby" added the voice.

Lasher was then released, it then headed into the grave of the Legendary Billy and began to posess the body, meanwhile, Sweat P was out on a stroll, not knowing the dangerous symbiote was nearby. As Lasher knew it needed another host to survive as well, Sweat P was the perfect target as it then began to posess him.

"Onto the Fire Kingdom and the Nightosphere" laughed the voice.


	4. Fighting Agony and Carnage

Chapter 4: Fighting Agony and Carnage

For those within SHIELD, they ended up following the penguin known as Gunter to where her master the Ice King was being controlled by Carnage.

"Man I never seen so many penguins here before" said Rocket.

"I am Groot" added Groot.

"You're right, I wonder if these penguins will keep us warm" added Drax.

"Wha" said Gunter.

"What, we weren't thinking of doing the unthinkable to you or your kind" added Drax referring to making coats out of the penguins' feathers to Gunter.

"Wha" replied Gunter as she continued to lead them.

As Captain America and the others barged in what was known as the Ice King's chambers, Carnage was sitting on the throne where the Ice King once sat.

"Ah, yes, Spiderman and guests welcome to your doom!" laughed Carnage as he got up, "I got a little surprise for you, a friend within side me is quite well alive!"

"Surprise!" laughed Mini-Carnage as he came out from within Carnage's stomach.

"Ew, that's gross!" cried Rocket.

"Wha" replied Gunter.

"You're master's heart?" asked Star-Lord, "He somehow once made it come to life you say?"

"Wha" replied Gunter.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure your master gets back to normal" added Toxin.

Carnage and Mini-Carnage both charged at everyone, Carnage delivered an uppercut to Captain America who tried to block Carnage's attacks with his shield. Rocket along with Gamora and Drax were concentrating on Mini-Carnage who was attacking them at a quite fast speed.

"Darn, he's moving faster than I am shooting!" cried Rocket.

"I am Groot!" cried Groot as he blocked Mini-Carnage's path.

"Out of the way!" roared Mini-Carnage.

"I am Groot!" replied Groot.

"Fine have it your way" replied Mini-Carnage.

Mini-Carnage ended up delivering several punches to Groot who was doing his best to help out his friends, Drax soon moved in and tossed a few of his knives at Mini-Carnage and Gamora was able to subdue him as she fired a shockwave weapon.

"Looks like Mini-Carnage is down" continued Gamora.

"My mini version of myself might have been easy to take down, but I am far more complex, let's see what powers your master holds!" laughed Carnage.

Carnage soon was using the Ice King's powers from the crown itself, as Carnage was able to easily take control over the crown far better than what the Ice King ever did. Carnage flared up a large ice ball and tossed it toward Spiderman.

"Watch out, this isn't no regular snowball fight!" cried Spiderman as he leaped from the large ice ball.

"Stand still!" roared Carnage who continued to toss ice balls at everyone.

Yet Carnage and Mini-Carnage were not the only symbiotes causing trouble, Finn and Jake were on their regular visit to Candy Land when Peppermint Butler came running toward them in a hurry.

"Please, Finn, Jake you have to help us, some sort of a monster has taken over Princess Bubblegum!" cried Peppermint Butler.

"Is it the Lich King again, I thought we took care of him?" asked Jake.

"It's some other monster!" cried Peppermint Butler.

The two heroes followed Peppermint Butler to where Princess Bubblegum was located, however Agony was having a fun time controlling her tormenting all the citizens of the Candy Kingdom with his powers.

"Yes, I feel alive!" laughed Agony.

"Hey!" roared Finn, "Let go of Princess Bubblegum!"

"You know it's rather rude of you to disrupt someone like me!" laughed Agony, "I am just having fun!"

Agony soon knocked Peppermint Butler aside which Finn soon took out his sword ready to fight Agony.

"We don't know what you are pal, but we're prepared to fight you" added Jake.

"Very well" laughed Agony.

But as the two heroes and the heroes of SHIELD were still busy, Lasher Alpha and Beta were wrecking havoc occupying their hosts the Legendary Billy and Sweat P. For the Red Skull, he was on his way to the Nightosphere, as he could hear someone tuning up a guitar.

"What is that sound?" asked the Red Skull.

"Sounds like Marceline" continued the voice, "it's time to release Scream, she knows what to do, and also don't forget Phage, would be nice for a daughter-daddy issues to be out of the way knowing they're both controlled by symbiotes."

As the Red Skull released the symbiotes in question he was prepared to head to the Fire Kingdom hoping to release more.

"So you're hoping for what out of this?" asked the Red Skull.

"A distraction, you need to recreate the Cosmic Cube for me" continued the voice.

"Will do" replied the Red Skull.

But as the Red Skull found his way out of the Nightosphere he was about to run into the annoying, yet elusively troublesome Magic Man and his powers.


	5. Finn versus Agony

Chapter 5: Finn versus Agony

While the Red Skull was releasing symbiote after symbiote, Finn along with Jake were rushing with Peppermint Butler to where Princess Bubblegum was being controlled by Agony. Agony was indeed wrecking and destroyng the castle with her symbiote powers now merged with candy-like powers from Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh man what sort of monster has PB turned into this time?" asked Jake, "I remember the Lich King use to control her."

"It doesn't matter" continued Finn, "that monster is going to be kicked out."

Finn ended up taking out his sword ready for battle against Agony.

"So, this is Finn the Human that my host has been complaining about so much to rescue her" laughed Agony.

"Let her go!" roared Finn.

"Make me!" laughed Agony.

Agony used her powers and tried to slash Finn, Finn ended up clashing with Agony's claws with his sword. For Agony, she was sneaky as she used a few surprises, she ended up literally tying up poor Jake. Jake was then shaped into a ball by Agony and he was tossed out the window.

"Hey!" cried Jake.

For Finn, he charged at Agony with his sword and tried to do his best chopping at her, yet it was no use. Finn wasn't the only hero having trouble fighting the symbiotes, for those in SHIELD, Dr. Strange was finally able to get through the others telepathetically.

"I am rather impressed you're finally communicating with us" said Spiderman to Dr. Strange.

"My powers knows no bounders" continued Dr. Strange, "I can guide you to where your next symbiote could be, go to Candy Kingdom, I sense a native hero is fighting Agony there."

As Spiderman and the others were able to capture Carnage and Mini-Carnage, they were heading off to Candy Kingdom. For the clone of the Red Skull, he was set to release Hybrid, hoping to kill two birds with one stone he was also hoping to run into the mysterious and elusive Magic Man.

"Ah ha, you look new here my friend" said Magic Man who didn't know the Red Skull was a threat.

"And just who might you be?" asked the Red Skull.

"I am known as Magic Man!" laughed Magic Man.

"Ah ha, I have a present for you" continued the Red Skull, "close your eyes."

The Red Skull then looks at what symbiotes were available, Riot was the symbiote available as he ended up releasing Riot, Riot soon began to takeover Magic Man.

"These magical powers are new, I must use them to my full advantage!" laughed Riot as he went off controlling Magic Man while causing chaos.

"Oh that's very good, Magic Man found you!" laughed the voice with joy.

"And a symbiote found him" laughed the Red Skull.

"Onto the Fire Princess!" laughed the voice.

As the Red Skull continued to make his way to the Fire Kingdom, meanwhile back in the Candy Kingdom, Agony was wrecking havoc and Finn's own sword was cut in half by Agony.

"No!" cried Finn, "How the heck am I going to fight that thing?"

Suddenly a shield flew out of nowhere and knocked Agony down as she was about to harm a few citizens of the Candy Kingdom. As Finn gazed upon who tossed that shield it was none other than Captain America himself.

"Who the heck are you people?" asked Finn.

"Oh boy that's a cool shield!" laughed Jake.

"Seems like we came just in time" said Drax.

"I am Groot" said Groot.

Agent Venom soon dashed toward where Agony was along with Anti-Venom and Toxin.

"So you think you can stop me?" asked Agony.

"Give it up" said Agent Venom.

"Make me" laughed Agony.

Agent Venom tossed a few grenades targeting Agony, while Toxin was able to slash her along with Anti-Venom. Rocket then fired a few round with his blasters, even was able to create a flammable fire that caused harm toward Agony. Agony couldn't take it after Rocket began hitting her with a few more rounds and promptly was able to leave for Princess Bubblegum, medics from the Candy Kingdom came to her aid hoping to revive her.

"You are fools!" laughed Agony.

"I think you're the one fooling" continued Gamera as she acquired a sonic cannon weapon and used it on Agony weaking her to be captured.

As heroes from SHIELD were able to get aquanted with Finn and Jake, along with Princess Bubblegum, Professor Xavier soon joined in with Dr. Strange to communicate with them telepathetically.

"So I am glad you were able to apprehend Agony as well as the two Carnages" continued Professor Xavier, "we got a disturbance that Lasher has split himself into two and is wrecking havoc among the fields of Ooo."

"Yes that's the next stop on your list" added Dr. Strange.

"Come on, we have to do this" said Finn.

As they were heading toward the fields of Ooo, Sweat P along with the dead Legendary Billy were both controlled by Lasher wrecking havoc.


	6. Lasher Alpha and Beta

Chapter 6: Lasher Alpha and Beta

Trouble was brewing in the Land of Ooo, Lasher had split into two being one Lasher Alpha which was in control of the dead Legendary Billy and Lasher Beta which was in control of Sweat P. They were wrecking havoc in the country side of Ooo for Dr. Strange and Professor Xavier they were doing their best to communicate with the SHIELD team there and the local heroes.

"So you guys can read our minds right?" asked Jake to Dr. Strange and Professor Xavier, "What am I thinking of?"

"Bacon pancakes" sighed Professor Xavier.

"Yea that's just what I had for breakfast" laughed Jake.

"Can we be a little bit more serious than this?" asked Gamora.

"Yea we got word Lasher has split into two halves" said Star-Lord.

As the SHIELD team along with Finn and Jake headed out of Candy Kingdom they spotted Lasher Alpha controlling the dead body of the Legendary Billy.

"Let him rest!" roared Finn as he took out his sword ready for a fight.

"So you think you can stop me, well think again!" laughed Lasher Alpha.

Lasher Alpha tried to lunge at Finn, yet Spiderman ended up blocking Lasher Alpha and shot a few web shots toward him. The symbiote continued to try to attack, yet was knocked down by Captain America's shield as he tossed it toward the symbiote.

"There is no way you'll ever beat me!" laughed Lasher Alpha as he got up.

"Let's see if you like some shockwaves!" laughed Rocket as he was ready with some shockwave guns.

Rocket fired the shockwaves toward Lasher Alpha which ended up stunning him.

"Uh, cannot move!" cried Lasher Alpha.

Groot soon charged toward Lasher Alpha and gave him quite a beating, however once that was all over the symbiote left the deceased Legendary Billy's body alone and began to hurry toward Lasher Beta which was in control of Sweat P.

"I'll re-bury the Legendary Billy, you guys handle that thing" said Finn.

"It's a symbiote you know" said Drax.

As the SHIELD team headed out, Lasher Alpha had raced toward where Lasher Beta was which was controlling Sweat P who was terrorizing a village. Before Lasher Beta could burn down a local temple some grenades were tossed toward it by Agent Venom.

"Not so fast pal" said Agent Venom as he readied his weapons.

"So you dare threaten me?" asked Lasher Beta as he turned around.

Lasher Beta tried to clash and slash its claws toward Agent Venom, until Anti-Venom stepped in to protect Agent Venom. Anti-Venom was able to give Lasher Beta quite a beating until Lasher Beta couldn't take it anymore it left Sweat P who fell unconscious to the ground. For Lasher Alpha it soon met up with Lasher Beta and merged back into the original Lasher. However that'd be short lived as Rocket once again used the shockwave guns to subdue Lasher.

"Uh, what a mess" said Rocket.

"Not done yet" said Dr. Strange, "it seems that there is chaos in the Nightosphere."

"What the heck is the Nightosphere?" asked Star-Lord.

"Your new friend Finn should know" continued Professor Xavier, "once he's finished burying the Legendary Billy he'll take you there."

As the SHIELD team was prepared to head toward the Nightosphere, meanwhile in the Fire Kingdom, the Red Skull had already released Hybrid, and Hybrid had found his way toward the Fire Princess which he began to take control over of.

"Yes, now is the time to create that cosmic cube you're so good at creating" laughed the voice to the Red Skull, "this will bid me time!"

"Time for what?" asked the Red Skull.

"You'll see" laughed the voice.

The Red Skull indeed was very unaware of the Lich King's plans to use his cosmic cube to make a come back in the Land of Ooo. The symbiotes were nothing more than a diversion to his master plan at hand. For the others before going into the Nightosphere they were going to have to subdue Magic Man as he was wrecking havoc in the mountains of Ooo.


End file.
